1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an antenna, more particularly, a log-periodic dipole array antenna.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, the wireless communication device has become lighter, thin, and smaller along with the evolution of integrate circuit technology. The planar antenna made by printed circuit method with advantages such as: a high level of integration and a being integrated with peripheral devices easily. The planar antenna made by printed circuit method has gradually been the main stream in current communication industry. However, the bandwidth and the radiation efficiency of the conventional antenna are unavoidably decreased after the conventional antenna being minimized, and the transmission and the receiving of signals are relatively limited, and the communication quality furthermore affected. Therefore, the super-broadband has become the desired objective for a good antenna. In addition, how to increase the broadband or to provide a structure more suitable for miniaturization of the antenna has been a primary issue for the antenna design.